Her Reality
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: Kagome has had it. Nothing has gone the way she wanted it too and now she's stuck in a reality she wishes she could wake up from. The moment she graduated high school, she had a plan. College, Job, Home, Marriage and kids. Now, she kid-less, minimum wage job, still not married, and isn't sure her fiancee is still in love with her. What the hell went wrong with her life? OneShot I/K


**Her Reality**

**Summary**: Kagome has had it. Nothing has gone the way she wanted it too and now she's stuck in a reality she wishes she could wake up from. The moment she graduated high school, she had a plan. College, Job, Home, Marriage and kids. But she's 24 graduated from college and works minimum wage at a local restaurant, she's in a relationship that hasn't gone very far over 10 years, and is having trouble producing a child. What the hell went wrong with her life?

**Author's Note**: All characters are human in this story. Rin is the sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Izayoi and Tashio are alive and human as well.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and co. Period.

* * *

_One-Shot_

* * *

She didn't know what to do. Honestly, she was at the edge of a dangerous cliff and she was tired of holding on. Kagome stepped up to the kitchen sink and flung the plastic bowl down in the sink. Her whole life's plan was messed up. She did everything she was supposed to do. She went to college for four years, but with the economy no one was willing to hire a graduate. Kagome ended up a cook at a local restaurant. She had hoped to be married now, but when he had asked her three years ago, she told him not yet because college tuition was 2,000 or more each semester. They would never have been able to afford rent, insurance, utilities, tuition and ect; with only his pay check and her minimum wage.

She had a nice apartment with him now, and that went against her family's wishes, but dammit she was twenty-four, they would get over it. The doctor told her she wasn't able to have kids unless they somehow forced it and she wasn't even sure what that meant. _Now_, now she was upset because she wanted to start her life and he wasn't willing to, that and he seemed distant lately. That's where the dangerous cliff comes in.

"Fuck him and fuck this relationship." She filled up a cup with cold water and bent down to fill the small silver bowl up at her feet. "Bang! Dinner." She called. Around the corner came a small black lab with blue eyes. He ran full speed up to her and tried to stop as he got closer, but instead slid across the laminated floor and bumped into her feet. Shaking his body, he sat on his butt and gave her a bark. "I know boy, here." Kagome gave his ears a good scratch before she put food in his bowl. Bang gave his full attention to his favorite kibbles and began to eat.

The front door opened. She could hear him moving through the hallway. Keys sounded against the table and grunt echoed through the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied. Kagome stood staring at the back yard in through the window.

"Dinner?" He asked.

She turned to him this time. Her eyebrows drawn together and she braced herself against the counter. "Dinner? I had dinner. A bowl of cereal because the dinner I was supposed to make for my fiancée was canceled because he had better things to do." She said.

"Kagome stop acting like a kid. I told you he needed my help."

"And you will swim the biggest ocean and climb the highest mountain for him too. I swear you act like you give more of a damn about him than me."

"Shut up." He sighed. "I'm too tired for this tonight."

"Oh really? Well I guess I'm tired too. Tired of my life and tired of seeking your attention and affection. So you know what? I'm leaving. You don't act like you still care and even if you did, you haven't shown it."

She made her way to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Just a minute bitch. We're not done."

Kagome snatched her arm away. "Yes. Unless you decide to show me how important I am too you and how much you love me, then we are." She took her arm of his grasp.

"I thought I did show you all that and more." He growled.

"Not lately." She whispered and headed for the bedroom.

"You always threatened me with the '_I'm leaving_'bit, but you never do. You always pack a bag, but then you cry and take a bath. Soon you'll be in bed and tomorrow this will have blown over."

Kagome stopped. Her face burned as if he had slapped her. Tightening her fists, she swore. "So, you think I'm so fucking predictable huh, Inuyasha?" She turned, a tear falling over her reddened cheek.

"You are. Grow up Kagome. This little routine of yours is old." He replied. "I don't get it. Why are you so unhappy?"

"We're not married yet, I have a shitty job, you barely have a job, and I want kids."

"I asked you to marry me three years ago. You accepted the ring, but you told me no, because the _timing_ wasn't right. Now I'm saying no because we don't have the money for a wedding or a kid and you're mad enough to leave? I'm sorry you graduated and now have to work at the Tavern. I'm sorry I don't make you happy, but don't blame it all on me!" He shouted.

She turned back around. "You're right. I blame you for the path I chose." She gave a choked sob. "But that doesn't give you a reason to avoid me, cancel plans with me, and not make love to me. You've been acting strange and I'm tired of hiding my feelings."

"The fuck Kagome? Where the hell is this coming from? And damn if you think you were hiding your feelings. You are exploding with feelings all the fucking time!" He sat down. "You knew I wasn't romantic when you started dating me in high school."

"I wasn't serious back then. Also, I didn't think we'd last ten years. I thought after we graduated you would move on and away from this town." Her reply was honest and he didn't like it much.

"Whoa. You weren't serious in high school? I gave my heart to yo—"

"And you threw it in my fucking face every chance you got. Four times you called me drunk saying you didn't love me and that you were sleeping with another women. Four times I took you back because I love you and I thought it was normal." She screamed. "You think I enjoyed those calls? You think I liked wondering where and what you were doing all the time? You barely came to school. You and Miroku were always getting high on something and I was the nice little bookworm who took your shit."

He stood. "You didn't have to stay with me!" He growled.

"How do I tell my heart not to love you?! It doesn't work that way idiot!" She shouted. "Not even now when I know you're still doing drugs."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not doing drugs! I quit after high school. You know that. Where did you get that idea from?"

"I found a baggy in your wallet and blunt wrappers all over the place; hidden in the couch cushions, under your recliner, and even in Bang's bed!"

"Those are not mi—not what you think they are for!" Kagome couldn't help but notice the small slip up he made. "Have I been acting different?"

"Yes!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"How? I come home every night. I see you all the time and I still love you."

"Fuck that. If you love me, then you would have told me about the things I have found. I shouldn't have to find out while cleaning the apartment."

"Why are you assuming such things? Damn it."

"I went to get your card to pay the power bill. By the way it declined and I had to use my whole paycheck, because someone is spending all our money of fucking drugs." She spat.

"You know what? Leave then. I don't give a fuck. Better yet, I'll leave. I'm tired of your shitty _accusations_ anyway." He walked past her, bumping her as he went. "You never listen to me anyway, bitch."

"Fine. Leave. I do better on my own anyway." She watched him grab a bag, throw a bunch of clothes in and haul ass out the door.

The slam echoed throughout the apartment and she didn't waste a moment to lock the door and fall to the floor in a heap to cry. Bang came crawling out from under the kitchen table. Kagome didn't realize they were being so loud. They must have scared the poor guy. He was only six months old. "I'm sorry Bang. We didn't mean to be so loud." He gave her a swift lick to her nose and wagged his tail. The happy bark he made had her well up with more tears.

She hugged him close and let her heart out

* * *

Kagome woke up to the phone ringing. She grumbled as she sat up. The couch was not as comfortable as she had thought last night. Stretching her aching back, she found her cell and looked at it. _Sango_. Pressing the green arrow, she answered. "Hello?" Bang was sleeping on the floor beside her and he stirred when she said hello. She reached down to scratch his belly.

"_Kagome? Is everything okay? Miroku told me that Inuyasha was staying with his brother for a while."_

"That's an understatement. We kind of split up."

"_I'm sorry. What?" _

"It's over. Huge fight and we both couldn't take it anymore." Tears began to well up as she recalled the words they shared.

"_I'll be over soon. Call off work. We need to talk."_

She didn't have the chance to reply. She called work and told Ayame she had the flu. Tomorrow was her off day so she had time to cope. Ayame seemed a little disappointed, but she didn't question her. Soon a knock sounded and she bounded to the door. She stood on her tip-toes and looked through the peep hole. _Rin?_ Kagome opened up and smiled. "Hi Rin. What are you doing here?"

"Momma said that you and Inuyasha were no longer together and I came to see why." She said matter of factly. Rin walked in and laughed when Bang came shooting down the hall as fast as he could. The puppy was always attached to Rin, in fact, all dogs were. She had some weird animal power.

"How did she know?" Kagome asked closing the door.

"Kagura called her when Inuyasha showed up at their house last night." Rin sat down holding Bang in her lap. "Gossip is all they do."

"Tell me about it." Kagome muttered.

"You know, if he didn't love you, he wouldn't have put a ring on it." Rin said.

"Yeah well, the years have gone by since then and I'm not sure what to think anymore." Kagome sat beside her.

"Well, we'll never know right?" Looking down, Rin noticed no ring on her finger. "You give it back?"

Kagome looked down. "No. I don't wear it when I cook. Besides, I won't give it back."

"Pawn it."

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Pawn it. He fucked up."

Kagome stifled a laugh. "Such language."

Rin smiled. "Learned from the best. I have eighteen years with my brothers and their mouths. Inuyasha's being the worst. Sesshomaru is a little less violent."

Kagome nodded. "Right you are." The doorbell rang out. "Sango's here."

"I better get going. I came to check on you. First tell me what happened." Rin said standing, Bang slid off her lap and into the floor by her feet.

"A huge fight." Kagome stated.

Rin held up a hand as if to stop further conversation. "Let me guess, drugs again right? I don't blame you. We gave up on him too. Still love him, but we stopped asking. He still acts like Inuyasha, but small little things tell us otherwise. I noticed the most and when I confronted him, I got the cold shoulder for three days. Said I was making accusations and I didn't know what I was talking about." Rin shrugged. "I'm not sure if he is still doing all the things he used to do, but I get a bad feeling. Oh well. I'm still not convinced since everything that happened in high school."

Kagome nodded. "You all thought that too? I didn't think I should say anything, in case I was wrong. He said the exact same thing to me last night. Except he started to say it wasn't his."

"Bull. He has lied so much, he'll start to believe them himself. Well, love you, but gotta run." Rin gave her a hug and opened the door for Sango. "Hello and goodbye." Rin said, side stepping the brunette.

"Well, lively today, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah." She gave Sango a hug. "Thanks for coming. I'm sure Miroku wasn't too happy about giving up a Saturday with his wife."

"I sent him to see Inuyasha. I have someone getting the details on one side while I'm with you. It's all good." The brunette sat down at the dining table. "I brought comfort food." A small whine brought her attention to the puppy on the floor.

"He has to whine, then have a _hello Bang_, give a sniff, and give you a kiss before he's happy."

Sango reached down. "Hello Bang." She rubbed his ears and he sniffed her hand. Then he jumped up and licked her nose. "Love you too boy."

Kagome laughed. "By the way, I love comfort food." She too sat down and took a bag of candy from her friend. The woman knew her way to Kagome's heart. "Delicious."

"It's only pocky. I brought ingredients to make sata andagi later to go with green mint ice cream." Kagome looked up.

"Seriously? I love sata andagi!"

"I know." Sango replied. Kagome's smile seemed to fade slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I just, I was going to make sata andagi for Inuyasha last night for dessert after I made his favorite ramen."

Sango gave her raven haired friend a sad smile. "It's going to be okay Kags."

"I hope so." She mumbled.

* * *

Inuyasha was sprawled out on his brother's couch. Sesshomaru wasn't entirely happy his brother was there, and Kagura was a little spectacle about it as well, but their son Malakai was thrilled. "Uncle Yasha! Wanna play a little football? I'm getting good." He said handing his uncle a controller.

"Damn kid. Already?" Inuyasha took the controller. "Don't cry when your uncle wipes the floor with you." He grinned.

The twelve year old smiled. "Yeah whatever." They began the game before a knock sounded.

Kaori called from the kitchen. "I got it." She ran to the door. "Hey Miroku. Uncle Yasha is in the living room with Malakai." She moved aside.

"Thanks sweets." Miroku walked through the door.

"How long is he staying here?" Kagura asked when Miroku stepped over the threshold.

"Momma, seriously. It's a rough patch for him."

"Only nine and has wisdom beyond her years." Miroku smirked when Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Go get the sandwiches out of the kitchen. I'll bring the drinks in. Miroku will you be joining us?" She called over her shoulder.

"Feeling generous today I see."

"Shut the hell up and go sit down." Kagura growled from the kitchen. Kaori laughed from beside her mother.

"Inuyasha?"

"In here! I told you I would wipe the floor with you!"

"It's not even half time. Just wait!" Malakai shouted.

Kaori and Kagura came in with two trays and set them on the large coffee table. "Use coasters." She warned. The three men nodded. "Sesshomaru will be back shortly. So try not to make a mess." Kagura took a sandwich and a glass and headed for the patio. Kaori following behind her.

"Your mother can be one scary wench." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. You say that out loud and she'll kill you." Malakai warned.

The three took a short break to dine on their lunch and sweet tea. As Kagura had stated, Sesshomaru came home not too long after they finished and when he stepped through the door he groaned. "I could of sworn you would have made up with that woman of yours and been gone by now." The tall raven haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well, we ain't and I'm not sure we will." Inuyasha growled. "Besides you told me I could stay—"

"The night." Sesshomaru finished. "Last night and that time has passed.

"Dad, we're having fun!" His son piped up. "Have a sandwich and some sweet tea. Kaori made it today. Delicious."

Sesshomaru's eye narrowed, but he did as requested and took a sandwich and his tea and headed outside to be with his wife and daughter. Inuyasha watched as he kissed Kagura full on the mouth and smiled down at Kaori. He looked happy. Malakai became slightly jealous and headed outside to pick on his sister. He plopped beside his mom, who reached over to kiss his temple. They all looked extremely happy and Inuyasha started to wonder if he made the right choice.

"Hey man. Want to go out to the jeep?" Miroku whispered.

"Yeah."

* * *

Once outside and in the safety of his vehicle, Miroku opened the console and pulled out a bag. "Hand me that backpack in the back." He asked. Inuyasha handed Miroku the black bag and he pulled out a pipe. "Want a hit?"

Inuyasha slapped his buddy on his shoulder. "No man, enjoy yourself. I told you I was done." He looked at Miroku. "Won't Sango smell the weed on you?"

"No. I have some spray with me. I have a feeling she knows, but I don't want to just come out and say it." Miroku lit it up and took a large hit. After inhaling it for a few seconds, he released it with a nasty cough. "So, what the hell went down last night?"

"Kagome found the wrappers and the baggy I hid for you. Bang drug out the wrappers I threw out in the kitchen. She's accusing me of doing drugs. I couldn't tell her the truth about what they were doing in the house, so we had a fight, it spiraled and I left her."

"You're joking right? Sango can't find out. She'll divorce me for sure."

"Big guy calm down. She accused me, never mentioned you. Not a _we_, but _me_." He replied with a groan. "I don't understand. She was cool with it all in high school, but get this; She said she wasn't serious back then and that she had no idea we would make it this far. I gave her my heart man."

"Yeah, but you also tossed her around too. I can't tell you how many times I would tackle your ass from dialing her number. Or when you made the mistake of actually calling her and I had to remind you the next day."

"I know, but I was serious."

"Were you? I mean you confessed to all the shit we did, and boy did we do stupid shit, and she said okay. She was mad, but she said _okay_. Now after six years she thinks you are using again because of me. After you were arrested three years ago for that fucked up situation, sent off and was finally released from probation. She was terrified that you were going to be sent away for at least three years after your last stunt."

"I wasn't convicted. That was taken off my record. Suikotsu and Kikyo were the ones convicted and sent to prison. I was the driver, with no knowledge, no prints and an alibi for the night it happened." Inuyasha defended himself the best he could.

"And if Kagome had not gone down, paid bail and gave them your alibi, you would still be there. Your parents, sister and brother are tired of your shit. They still think you are on something. Especially after you got arrested."

"I passed that drug test they gave me. In fact I passed every one of them that they gave me. This is so fucked up. I'm innocent. For the second time in two years I have been accused, I am honestly _innocent_."

"I'm sorry guy. I am your best friend and you're taking the rap for me. Kagome wants to be in your life because apparently she's the only one who gives a damn anymore. We should tell her." Miroku didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was true.

"No. Like you said Sango will divorce you." Inuyasha mumbled. "I need to make this right with her. I can figure out something to tell her."

"Alright guy." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha only stared out the window and sighed. "Fuck."

"Oh yeah." Miroku agreed.

* * *

Two days had passed and Kagome was getting ready for work. She put on her black work pants and red Japanese style chef's coat with a black sash to tie around her waist. Kagome was looking for her black, nonslip shoes when her phone rang. She went to answer when she saw Kagura's name on the screen. Hitting the end button, she continued to get ready. A beep sounded and she knew Kagura sent a text.

_He's going to try calling you soon. I advise you answer. This nonsense needs to stop. I want him off my couch. –KT_

Kagome grinned. "That witch deserves it." She immediately mentally slapped herself. She was being rude_. No need to take it out on others_. Finally one of her shoes came into view. "Where's the other one?" She looked under the bed. "Bang!" As if on cue, he came running into her room with her matching shoe. "Drop it boy." He did as told and ran back out of the room. She grabbed both her cell and keys, gave Bang a kiss, and ran for the door. She couldn't be late, even if it was Monday and it would be a rather slow day. Locking her doors, she headed for her little, red coupe, and headed uptown to work. Kagome debated whether she should turn off her cell while at work or let it ring if he called.

"I have no reason to answer. He made it clear and I think this may be for the best." She said aloud.

_Who are you kidding? You miss him. Admit it._

She shook her head. No time to start hearing voices, she wasn't crazy; even if her conscious was right. She missed him, even though he was back on drugs and acting like a total space head, she missed him. Kissing him, cuddling with him, the sex. Everything was different and she hated it. So what, her life's plans were a little screwed over. Everything happens for a reason. Her mother always said that and she was right ninety-nine percent of the time. Kagome sighed and pulled into the parking lot. As she had figured, very few cars were in the spaces.

"Kagome. So glad to see you. How are you feeling?" Ayame asked as she stepped through the door.

"Much better. Thank you." Kagome gave her a bright smile and headed back to the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't my second favorite woman." Kouga grinned as she gave him her famous eye roll and laughed.

"Lay off guy. Ayame will have your hide." Kagome replied. "Go back to the bar and do what you do best."

"Ouch. You wound me." He gave her a pout. She brushed him off and headed to her station.

_It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

A couple of hours rolled by and Ayame came through the kitchen door. "Hey Kags, table two is requesting to speak to the chef. That bowl of chicken ramen was delicious and asked to see you."

Kagome wiped her hands and headed for table two. When she saw who was sitting there, she almost turned back and headed out the door. "Kagome!"

She stopped and smiled. "Hi Rin. Nice to see you." She completely ignored the second person sitting in the booth.

"Thanks for lunch. It was delicious. Right Inuyasha?" She eyed her brother for a moment. He was staring at Kagome. God was she beautiful. Her long raven hair tied tightly in a bun and her cheeks flushed from cooking over a hot stove. "Inuyasha?"

He snapped his head up and gave a half-ass smile. "Yeah. Thanks." He went to stand. "Look can we talk?"

"I'm working." Was Kagome's blunt reply.

"How about later?"

"I got to get back. Nice to see you Rin." Kagome turned and headed for the kitchen. Tears welling in her eyes. How dare he come here and ask to talk. She was working dammit.

"Inuyasha. I said gradually." Rin sighed and sat back. "Stupid." She mumbled.

He growled and threw some money on the table. "Let's go. This was a waste of time." Rin shrugged and followed him out the door.

"What the hell do I do now?" He grumbled.

* * *

Nine o'clock came a lot faster than Kagome expected. She said her goodbyes and headed home. Home. The word sounded heavenly. Kagome swore she heard her bed calling her name. She pulled in her designated parking spot and bounded up the two small steps to her door. When she opened the wooden structure, she paused. There was light coming from the kitchen. She had sworn she turned that off before she left. She didn't hear Bang come running like he always does when she gets home. Cautiously, she grabbed her taser hidden in the drawer of her small table by the entry way. She put the small switch blade in her left hand and the taser in her right.

_Wish I had let Inuyasha teach me how to shot a blasted gun. _She mental scolded herself for being so afraid. She heard footsteps and immediately panicked. She pressed herself against the nearest wall and peered around the corner. A silhouette appeared in the corner of her peripheral vision. _Now or never. _She thought as she flung herself around the wall with a scream. The person grabbed her wrists and pushed her back.

"What the hell, Kagome?!"

She stopped screaming and looked up. Flicking on a light she sighed. "What in the name of the seven hells are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome set the weapons down and turned to face him. Bang was curled up on his dog bed with a large bone. _So much for him being a guard dog. _"Spoiling him, really? You scared the shit out of me."

"Well I fucking live here too you know."

"No. You left two days ago. We split up; technically _I _live here since my name is on the lease." She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." He sat down on the sofa. "You brushed me off today."

"I was at work. I wasn't about to get into an argument in front of Rin and my place of employment." She replied.

"Yeah well, that's why I'm here wench." He motioned for her to sit beside him. She took a seat on the ottoman across from him. "Okay. Well, I guess I should apologize."

"Yeah you should."

"But you should too. You said some pretty nasty things too." He stated.

"You first."

"Fuck." He ran a hand through his bangs. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to walk out on you like that. I was mad."

"I know. So was I. I hope you don't think this will just blow over. I can't let you stay here and still continue a relationship with you still doing drugs."

"But I'm not on drugs. I wasn't lying about telling the truth."

"Not physically, but emotionally. Why do you prefer to do everything with Miroku and avoid m—" She paused. "Oh no, don't tell me. Miroku is doing that shit with you?" She questioned.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Whatever. Point is, I can't continue with this. I don't like it, and I can't accept it."

"Kagome," He took her hands in his. "I swear to you. I am not doing any drugs at _all_."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?" The look in his eyes was extremely convincing. "Then what is all that evidence then?"

"It's not what you think."

"What do you mean? I know what I saw." She kept pushing the issue. "I have the eviden-"

"Why the hell can't you trust me?" He snapped.

"I have my reasons." She snapped back.

"Damn it! I can't tell you, but believe me. It's. Not. Me." He paused. "I'll even take a test for you if it'll convince you."

She pondered on that. _Wow. He must really mean it. Maybe he is telling the truth. _"It's Miroku's ain't it?"

"None of _your_ business. Just know I am telling the truth. I love you. I really do."

"Sango will kill him. Maybe divorce him."

"None. Of. _Our_. Business."

"Okay." A thought struck her. "Where the hell is all the money going then? Are you supporting his habit?!" She screamed.

"Calm the fuck down, wench." He sat back, pulling her with him. She collided with his chest. Wrapping her in an embrace he smiled. "I've been saving up for a wedding. You never gave me the chance to tell you the other night. The money that's missing is in a savings account. No one, not even Miroku knows about it. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't know you went through my wallet."

"Are you serious?" She recalled the fight "Wait, you said _shitty_ _accusations_. Why didn't you just tell me?" She leaned back to look at him fully.

"I did. I said I wasn't on drugs. I don't buy them, and I don't use them." He gave a smile that she knew wasn't a lie.

"Okay, so you're telling the truth then?" He nodded. She swore her heart skipped a beat. "I mean, you're not just trying to butter me up, right?"

"I really thought about spending it all after the fight we had. You really know how to push my buttons wench. But I'm serious. I even have a print out as back up, since you barely trust me now and days."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, so I jumped to conclusions and ended up looking like, and being, a total bitch."

"And it's nothing I can't handle. I didn't lie when I said I love you. I wouldn't say it unless I meant it and I do. Every time." He reached up to wipe a tear away. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you more." She reached up and kissed him.

"Can I come home?" He asked between kisses.

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He carried her to bed and laid her down. Kissing her neck, he laced their fingers together.

"Where's your ring?" He sat up holding her hand up and inspecting her finger. "In the jewelry box. I don't wear it to work. Don't want to lose it in Ramen or something." She replied.

He retrieved the ring and slid it on her finger. "I thought you might have pawned it." He half joked.

"Almost." She grinned.

He leaned down to kiss her again, slowly undoing the tie of her jacket and pushing his large hands under her bra.

"Woof!" Inuyasha snapped his head up.

"Bang! Don't ruin a perfectly good moment!" He shouted.

Bang wagged his tail and barked again. "Someone is jealous." Kagome giggled. Sitting up, she reached to the bedside table and pulled out a box of treats. "Go give him one and tuck him in." She said.

Growling, Inuyasha removed his hands and stood. Taking the box, he turned to leave. Bang leaning on his front paws with his butt wiggling in the air. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Naked. Now."

"Yes sir." She got on her knees and started to shimmy her pants down slowly. "Like this?"

He groaned. Running to the living room, Inuyasha gave Bang a treat and tucked the puppy under his, to his disapproval, zebra print blanket Kagome thought was too _cute._ Giving the pup a good ear scratch, he whispered. "Night little guy. Stay out of our room. Got me?" Bang just growled and gnawed on his treat. He smiled and ran back to their room.

Kagome sat on her knees, naked as the day she was born, with her knees spread wide. One hand on her right breast and the other hovering down below. "Like what you see?" She taunted.

It took three steps, a small stumble, and he was naked too with her pinned underneath him. He latched on her to nipple and suckled like a newborn. She gave a moan and that only encouraged him more. Releasing her with a _pop_, he grinned. "Let's see if I can't tire you out tonight."

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh yes." He sat on his haunches and spread her legs wide. The sight alone almost had him coming from excitement. "Hell yeah." He said as he dove in and cherished the moment he had with the woman he loved.

Kagome screamed, burying her hands into his long raven locks, she pushed him deeper. When he was positive she was satisfied, he moved up to her lips, kissing her deeply and then when she least expected it, he slid home with an incredible force. She let out another pleasuring scream as he began to move faster and deeper with each thrust. It was going to be an amazing night and he was just getting started.

Their life wasn't perfect. No one had _the_ perfect life, but love was enough for them. In fact, love should be enough for everyone. You're going to fight, you're going to say the harshest of words, but when you truly love someone so much that being apart physically hurts, you will make up in the best of ways. Sometimes that's what it takes to realize how good you actually have it. Like they say, you never know what you got till it's gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled off Kagura as she gave him a satisfied smile. "Thank God your brother and Kagome got back together. I was afraid we never get the chance to be alone." She whispered as she swirled lazy circles on her husband's chest.

"I'm glad my mother took the kids tonight." He replied.

"Oh really? Why's that?" She asked.

"Because now you're mine and tonight I won't stop until you've screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors." He gave her a grin only she was ever allowed to see.

"Bring it on big boy."

He grinned. "Big boy huh?"

"So very big." She said seductively. With that he pounced on her again and truly didn't stop until she actually woke up their neighbors.

Read and Review

**Note**: I know it's a little OCC, but I decided to try something different. I hope you enjoy!

**Sata andagi**: Japanese style doughnut.


End file.
